Lost and Found
by bionic4ever
Summary: Jaime has tried for three years to recover her memory. Rudy believes it may not be possible. Does Steve have the key to unlock what she's lost?
1. Chapter 1

**Lost and Found**

Chapter One

Steve looked out the window as the chopper approached the tiny island. The land was split into two distinct halves: snow-white sand that glittered like diamonds on one half, and lush, green foliage (that just happened to hide an OSI safe house) on the other. The little house was the only structure on an island so small it had no name and couldn't be found on a map.

He couldn't see Jaime from the air, but he figured she was probably sleeping, since it was very early morning. Steve wasn't convinced this surprise visit was a good idea. Would she be happy to see him, or would he only make things worse?

Jaime's check-up two weeks earlier had gone extremely well. Physically, she was in the best shape she'd been in since she'd lost her memory, nearly three years earlier. It was her emotional well-being that had Rudy so concerned. Jaime appeared to be in the grip of a deep depression. She was tired of living what she called 'half a life'. When surgery had failed to give her the results she'd hoped for - 100 of her memories returned - she'd tried hypnosis, psychotherapy and pentothal, each with results more disappointing than the last.

Rudy had conferred with Oscar, and a little more than a week ago, Jaime had been sent to this island for a 'vacation'. If the beauty and isolation couldn't help her memory, they hoped she'd at least find some peace of mind. Now that she'd been completely alone for 10 days, Rudy's hope was that Steve's sudden appearance, along with the contents of the box on his lap, would trigger something inside her when nothing else could.

When the chopper hovered lower, preparing to land, Jaime came out of the house, her curiousity piqued by the unexpected sound. The rising island sun gave her hair a 24-karat glimmer.

"Whoa!" The pilot whistled under his breath. "Wouldja take a look at _that!_"

"Tell you what," Steve seethed, "I'll pretend you didn't say that, and you can pretend you're a human being." He grabbed his duffel bag, tucked the small box inside and jumped out the second the chopper touched down. "Do yourself a big favor," he told the pilot, "and get lost - **now**

Jaime couldn't see who'd joined her until the pilot took off. Steve held his breath, preparing for anything. Jaime's face broke into a broad, happy smile, and she ran to him, throwing her arms around him.

"Steve! It's so good to see you! What are you doing here?"

"Rudy and Oscar thought you might like some company." Steve looked at the woman in his arms and she momentarily took his breath away. He knew this was merely a 'welcome' hug, but he longed to pull her closer and turn it into something more. "How are you?" he asked, reluctantly breaking the embrace. "Rudy said you were feeling pretty low."

"Just really frustrated, I guess. Hey - are you staying for awhile?"

"Only if you want me to," Steve answered.

"To tell ya the truth...at first this place was nice, but for the last few days I've felt kinda lonely...for you."

"Me?"

"The things I've been trying to wrap my mind around, the pictures I'm trying to make sense of - most of them are about you. I've been sitting on the beach, wishing I could see you or at least talk to you, and here you are!" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and turned toward the house. "You hungry?"

"Not really."

"Well, I know you won't turn down a cup of coffee."

"That, I'll take you up on."

They headed into the house together. As she handed him a mug of coffee, Jaime's eyes sparkled mischievously. "By the way, I might not know you as well as I used to, but I can still get a pretty good idea of what's on your mind."

"And what might that be?"

"You're too nice to ask, but yes, the house has two bedrooms."

_Damn!_ Steve thought. He smiled warmly at her. "Just show me where to throw the duffel, and then we can talk, if you want."

"Maybe outside, on the beach?" Jaime suggested. "It's so relaxing..."

Steve set his bag down in the second bedroom. The box inside would come later; they had plenty of time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jaime and Steve spread a blanket in the sand, close to the water, and spent most of the morning gazing into the brilliant turquoise waves and simply enjoying the comfortable feeling of being together. They returned to the water after a quick lunch, and Steve still hadn't seen any sign of the awful depression that had Rudy so concerned. Jaime waded into the water, picking up smooth stones and skipping them across the waves. Steve smiled at her, careful not to let her see just how closely he was watching her.

"Six!" she said proudly. "I beat my record!" Satisfied, she stretched out on the blanket and stared dreamily at the clouds. Steve took her hand in his and began gently rubbing her palm with his fingertips. He watched as her mood grew wistful, almost pensive.

"Whatcha thinking about?" he asked.

"Us," she said honestly.

"The old 'us', or 'us' now?"

"Both."

"Steve waited, believing she had more to say and was trying to find the words. Jaime finally turned her attention from the clouds to Steve.

"It must be really hard for you, being here like this."

"No -" he answered. "Why would you think that?"

"We used to be so much more to each other; even if I don't remember it, you do. It's gotta feel like ripping open old wounds that never got a chance to heal in the first place."

"Jaime...that's the last thing you need to worry about. I wouldn't be here if I couldn't handle it. Yeah, I miss what we had. I'd be lying if I said I didn't -"

"See -"

"But I had a chance to experience a kind of love that most people don't even know exists. I'll always have that to hold onto..."

"But is that enough?" Jaime asked him quietly.

"Sweetheart, you're alive, you're healthy and willing to put up with me butting into your life. That's more than I could've asked for, after everything that's happened."

Jaime sighed deeply and sat up, hugging her knees to her chest. To Steve, she suddenly seemed sad beyond tears. Rudy had been right.

"Please tell me what I can do to help you," Steve said, moving a little closer on the blanket.

"I don't know..." she said in an empty voice. "Rudy doesn't think my memory is recoverable."

"So I heard. He also said you're pushing yourself way too hard."

"Because I know he's wrong, Steve. I _can_ get them back; just haven'tfound the right approach yet. My memories - all those pictures and parts of me - are still there. I can feel them. I can almost touch them..."

"It's ok to cry, Jaime. Might even help."

She shook her head. "The first 3 or 4 days here, that's all I did. I think I've used up my lifetime's supply of tears. This is just so damn hard..."

"If you change your mind, there are two waterproof shoulders here, no waiting."

"Sounds comforting," she whispered, closing the gap between them and resting her head on his strong, broad shoulder.

Steve's arm automatically encircled her. He was careful not to hold her too tightly or too intimately; he didn't quite know where she was going with this, or what she needed.

Jaime sighed again, happily this time. "It feelsreally good...you holding me like this. Makes me feel so safe...and loved."

"You are definitely both of those," he told her. Steve looked at Jaime and was startled to see her face tilted toward his, looking directly into his eyes. She almost seemed to be searching for - something. Whatever it was, he intended to help her find it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Steve got up the next morning before the sunrise. He hadn't slept much because his mind raced with anticipation, but he wasn't at all tired. He headed outside, toward the water, and was surprised to see that Jaime was already there. She sat at the very edge of the water, peacefully running her fingers through the crystalline sand. He stood back and watched her for a little while. Even after all the time they'd spent apart, she was still the only woman he'd ever truly loved. She was so beautiful, so resilient and brave, and - she was watching him, too. Steve smiled and walked down the beach to meet her.

"Good morning!" she chirped.

"Hi, Jaime." He held the box in his hand but was suddenly unsure about giving it to her, not wanting to shatter the fragile sense of peace they'd found together the day before. Too late.

"Whatcha got?"

_Here we go,_ he thought. "I found this in Jim and Helen's attic and thought you might like to have it."

Jaime openly the box and gasped out loud, tears forming in her eyes. "Oh my God - after all this time! I forgot I'd ever kept a diary!"

"I didn't read it," Steve told her.

"Why not? I'm sure you remember more of what's in it than I do." She opened the thick little book, glanced at the date and closed it again. "Wow - I was 14...that's right around the time I figured out you might be good for something other than batting tennis balls."

"And what might that be?"

Jaime grinned at him. "Picking 'em all up off the court afterward!"

"Lady, you have three seconds to put the book down, because you just begged me to dunk you in the surf."

"You wouldn't -"

"One."

"Oh, c'mon - it's early, and that water's freezing!"

"Two."

"Steve -"

"Three." He picked her up in his arms before she had a chance to run, took the book from her hand and placed it carefully on a rock. "In you go!" He waded into the ocean up to his waist and lowered her slowly, to prolong the fun, until she was completely underwater. He lifted her out and held her so they were face to face. She was laughing even harder than he was. Not ready to put her down, Steve drew her close to his chest and kissed her. It was slow and quick, to test her reaction, but tender, and filled with three years' of pent-up emotion.

He gently put her back on her feet. Blue eyes and hazel ones locked together, like long-lost puzzle pieces needed to make a complete picture. Steve found enough of an answer there to kiss her again. Jaime responded hungrily, melting in his arms. He kissed her harder, their lips becoming two pairs of heat-seeking missiles, unwilling to separate.

Their eyes delved deeply into each other's souls. Jaime wasn't sure what she was feeling, but she was unable to look away. Maybe the memories weren't there, but the attraction - the spark - definitely was.

"You know, you'd better watch out..." she told him, her eyes sparkling.

"And why is that?'

"Well, if you're not careful, I might just fall in love with you, all over again."

"That would be bad - why?" he challenged, running his fingers along the curve of her cheekbone and through her hair. His hand came to rest at the back of Jaime's neck, and with his other hand on the small of her back, he pulled her as close as possible. When she tilted her head to kiss him, she let him know with the passion in her eyes and with her embrace that she was taking them in a direction Steve had longed for but not dared to suggest. It wouldn't be the first time they'd crossed this line together, but for Jaime, in many ways, it was.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now," she said breathlessly.

"Oh...I think I do," he whispered. He lifted her back into his arms, angled her toward the rock so she could grab the book, and carried her into the house.


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

That evening, two very content people lingered together on the porch, watching the sunset. Steve couldn't take his eyes off of her as she nestled cozily in his arms.

"Does this make us an official couple again?" Jaime asked lightly.

"Probably does." Steve grinned. "If you'll remind me one more time - what was your name?"

"Funny, Austin," she laughed. "Hey - turns out that psychic was right; the one you took me to on my 18th birthday. She said we'd have 'many difficulties, several long separations', but in the end, we'd be together, that we were soulmates."

It hit Steve first. "You remember that?"

Jaime's eyes grew wide. "Yeah...I do! I remember her, and when you came back from college for my senior prom, and getting engaged, and..." her voice turned quiet "...my accident. Guess you can't pick and choose when it comes to memories, huh? I'd have been perfectly happy to leave that last one buried."

"Wow. Lady, you are amazing -"

"Nope. _We_ are amazing. And **_we_**, the two of us, coming together - exactly the right approach."

Steve chuckled. "If I'd have known _that_ was what it took, I could've cured you a long time ago."

"Oh my God - What do we tell Rudy? He'll wanna know what finally did the trick!"

"How 'bout the truth?" Steve suggested.

"Right. 'Rudy, we spent most of the day in bed, and when we got up, I had my memory back.' Don't think so."

"Why not? We're both grown adults; we're allowed." Steve grinned. "Might even make the medical journals - we've invented a new form of therapy."

Jaime laughed. "Let's tell him it was the diary and keep the rest just for us."

"You ever gonna read that diary?"

"Maybe we can look at it together. Chopper's not coming for over two days. That's a lot of time to fill..."

"I can keep you busy," Steve volunteered. "You won't be bored."

"Is that a promise?"

"You bet."

END


End file.
